OS: Baby or not baby ?
by allylicity
Summary: Post saison 5 Arrow, Felicity pense être enceinte. Un petit Os tout mignon plein de joie.


**Os : Baby or not Baby ?**

 **Post saison 5 Arrow, Felicity pense être enceinte. Un petit Os tout mignon plein de joie.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Felicity rentrait chez Oliver et elle avec le sentiment d'une journée bien remplie. La compagnie qu'elle avait montée avec Curtis depuis un mois commençait à se faire connaitre. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant la conférence sur les nouvelles technologies qui allait se dérouler dans trois semaines, mais la jeune femme ne se laissait pas démonter.

Finalement, il y a trois mois, Chase était enfin mort et, avec l'aide de Slade, presque tout le monde avait survécu à l'explosion de Lian Liu. Lorsqu'Oliver était revenu sur l'île avec les secours et William, ils découvrirent les corps de Nyssa, Malcolm et Samantha. Et en rentrant, l'archer, après avoir parlé avec les parents de Samantha et avec William, avait décidé d'élever son fils. Ensuite il s'était précipité au loft pour serrer la femme qu'il aime de toutes ses forces.

Et depuis, William et Oliver vivaient au loft pour le plus grand bonheur de Felicity. William était adorable, malgré la perte de sa maman. Felicity et Oliver voulait qu'il se sente chez lui. Le petit savait que son père était Arrow et était assez fasciné par ça. Il avait demandé à Oliver au moins cent fois de l'amener au repère mais l'archer ne voulait pas.

Ce soir-là, comme tous les jeudis depuis le retour de l'île, Oliver organisait un repas au loft pour resserrer les liens. Oui, Oliver pouvait se montrer encore très surprenant ! Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier…

 _« Joyeux anniversaire !_ s'écrièrent tout le monde lorsque l'informaticienne entra dans le séjour.

Felicity mit sa main contre sa bouche : l'appartement ressemblait à un décor de carnaval, paillettes, couleurs vives, cela voulait dire que…

 _\- Maman !_ s'exclama Felicity en réceptionnant sa mère dans les bras, tandis qu'Oliver faisait un signe « désolé » derrière son dos.

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire ma puce !_ dit Donna tout excitée avant de dire à l'oreille de sa fille _: je suis très heureuse que tu aies renouer avec Oliver, c'est un homme bien._

Felicity sourit en regardant Oliver.

 _\- Oui maman, je le suis aussi._

 _\- Et si la principale invitée venait souffler les bougies, »_ dit John.

La jeune femme se prêta à l'exercice avec joie, Oliver la tenant par la taille.

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile pour Felicity. Elle se sentait barbouillée, fatiguée. Oliver l'avait laissé dormir et lui avait écrit un mot avant de partir pour amener William à l'école, puis ensuite se rendre à la Mairie.

 **«** _ **Mon cœur, j'espère que le réveil ne sera pas trop dur, le petit déjeuner t'attend en bas. Je t'appelle vite. Bonne matinée. Je t'aime. Oliver. »**_

Rien qu'en lisant le mot petit déjeuner, Felicity se précipita aux toilettes pour y rendre de la bile. Apparemment, la soirée d'hier n'était pas passé. La fin de matinée au bureau se déroula trop lentement au gout de la jeune femme. Curtis la charia toute la matinée. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Théa apparaitre dans son bureau :

 _« Oh merci ! Tu me sauves ! Curtis est chiant aujourd'hui^^_

 _\- Si je peux t'aider c'est cool,_ répondit Théa en souriant _. On va déjeuner quelque part ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas_! répondit Felicity en essayant d'ignorer ses maux de ventres.

Le déjeuner se passait bien mais Théa remarqua quelque chose :

 _\- Felicity tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette et tu es blanche._

 _\- Je crois que la fête d'hier était la soirée de trop, répondit l'informaticienne avec un sourire._

 _\- Ah j'ai connu ça. Une coupe de champagne et ça passera, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais enceinte. »_

Sur le moment Felicity en rigola, trouvant cette hypothèse stupide mais dans l'après-midi lorsqu'elle fut obligée de courir aux WC de sa société pour vomir de nouveau, elle se mit à compter la dernière fois qu'elle a eu ses règles.

Elle sortit des WC la tête dans la lune…non ce n'était pas possible. Elle prenait la pilule…quoiqu'il lui arrivait d'être distraite avec les missions le soir.

« _Tout va bien Felicity ?_

Felicity sursauta devant Curtis.

 _\- Oui, oui tout va bien. Ecoute j'ai quelque chose à régler. On se voit ce soir au repère._

 _\- Ok… »_

Et trois quart d'heure plus tard, l'informaticienne attendait dans la salle de bain du loft avec un test de grossesse dans la main. Une fois la sonnerie de son téléphone retentissant lui annonçant les minutes d'attente pour la réponse du test, elle ouvrit les yeux devant un test…positif !

Felicity resta figée pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de commencer à traverser la salle de bain de long en large.

 _Pas maintenant !_ se dit-elle tout haut. _Ce n'est pas le moment._

Avoir un bébé tout de suite n'était pas idéal. Entre sa relation avec Oliver qui était enfin stable et l'arrivée de William…non, il ne fallait pas.

La jeune femme fondit en larmes. Que faire ?! Garder le bébé ? Avorter ? Non, elle ne voulait pas faire cela. Au bout de quelques minutes, Felicity se reprit : si sa prise de sang était positive, elle parlerait à Oliver. C'était peut-être un faux positif.

L'informaticienne se rendit chez son médecin qui lui fit la prise de sang et lui dit que les résultats seraient là demain.

Demain ! Quelle frustration pour l'It Girl. Felicity regarda l'heure : 18h passée ! Oliver et William devaient déjà être à la maison et vu les appels manqués d'Oliver sur son téléphone, la jeune femme rentra au loft sans trainer. Oliver était en train d'aider William à faire ses devoirs de sciences. Voir le tableau père et fils fit rappeler à Felicity sa potentielle situation.

« _Je commençais à m'inquiéter,_ dit calmement l'archer en embrassant sa petite amie. _Curtis m'a dit que tu étais partie tôt et…_

 _\- Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose d'important._

 _\- Important comment ?_ demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais ils furent interrompus par William :

 _\- Papa, Felicity, j'ai trouvé la solution !_ s'exclama-t-il victorieux.

Le couple laissa cette conversation de côté et Felicity finit d'aider William pendant qu'Oliver préparait le diner.

Ce soir-là, Felicity devait rester au loft avec William. Avant de partir, Oliver alla la retrouver dans la chambre où elle tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

 _\- Je vais y aller, William est en train de se brosser les dents. Il devrait aller se coucher tôt…que fais-tu ?_

La jeune femme sursauta :

 _\- Je ne t'avais pas entendu monter. Tu disais ?_

Oliver se posa sur le lit tandis que Felicity fermait son portable.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il chérie ?_

La jeune femme se tritura les mèches de cheveux. Puis après un petit silence décida qu'il ne fallait pas mentir. Elle prit les mains d'Oliver qui commençait à avoir peur.

 _\- Aujourd'hui j'étais un peu malade, je pensais que c'était la fête d'hier mais cette après-midi c'était pire. J'ai mangé à midi avec ta sœur qui a fait une remarque intéressante que j'ai vérifié._

 _\- OK…_ dit Oliver ne comprenant pas le problème.

Felicity souffla.

 _\- Oliver j'ai du retard et j'ai fait un test de grossesse cet après-midi. Il était positif._

Oliver contempla la belle blonde qui se cachait le visage avec ses mains. Le choc était assez grand mais il voyait bien que Felicity était paniquée.

 _\- Felicity regarde-moi._

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle se surprit à voir un léger sourire sur le visage de son petit ami.

 _\- Tu es enceinte ? Tu en es sûre ? Pourtant tu prends la pilule._

 _\- Entre les derniers mois, avec l'île, j'ai pu être distraite, je suis désolée. J'ai fait une prise de sang et on aura les résultats demain, ces foutus résultats que j'essaie d'hacker depuis une heure !_

Oliver comprit enfin l'attitude bizarre de Felicity en rentrant.

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver._

Sans attendre, l'archer embrassa l'It Girl.

 _\- On va avoir un bébé alors !_ s'exclama le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas le moment, on vient juste de se retrouver et il y a William !_

 _\- Bon j'admets que ce n'est pas le timing idéal, mais quand ça le sera ?! Et puis on expliquera les choses en douceur à William._

Felicity soupira :

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à devenir maman. J'ai peur Oliver._

Oliver prit sa petite amie dans les bras et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

 _\- Quoique tu décides suivant le résultat demain, je suis avec toi. Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver. »_

* * *

C'est avec le cœur lourd que l'archer partit au repère. Felicity était tellement tracassée. Lui aussi d'ailleurs…un bébé…il était heureux de cette nouvelle et bizarrement c'est ce qui l'effrayer. A chaque fois que quelque chose de bien arrivait dans sa vie, une catastrophe se profilait.

Comme toujours, John avait remarqué l'attitude de son ami et le prit en aparté juste avant la mission :

 _« Ça va mec ? Tu as l'air absent ce soir"._

Oliver leva une main distraite en guise de réponse.

John voulait en savoir plus mais la mission arrivait à grands pas donc il préféra laisser son ami se concentrer.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'archer regardait son fils dormir au seuil de la porte. C'était un rituel qu'il avait adopté depuis que William était capable de s'endormir sans faire de cauchemars avec sa mère morte dedans. Samantha avait fait un travail remarquable en élevant ce petit garçon adorable.

Le jeune homme avança dans le couloir menant à sa chambre et vit Felicity à moitié endormi sur sa tablette. Quand Oliver retira l'objet délicatement, il vit les échecs de sa belle pour voir les résultats à l'avance et souriait. Mon Dieu que cette femme était tenace et intelligente !

Il replia les couvertures sur elle et entra dans le lit pour la tenir dans ses bras, son autre rituel depuis leur retour de l'île. Mais ce soir, ses mains s'attardèrent sur le ventre de Felicity.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Olier, Felicity et William étaient levés tous les trois en même temps et William sentait que son père et Felicity étaient nerveux.

Tout en mangeant ses céréales il demanda :

 _« Papa, Felicity, vous vous êtes fâchés ?_

Les deux intéressés se retournèrent aussi brutalement l'un que l'autre.

 _\- Mais non William,_ dit Felicity un peu choquée, _pourquoi penses-tu cela ?_

 _\- Vous êtes bizarres ce matin._

Oliver se posa à côté de son fils :

 _\- Mon grand, Felicity et moi on attend une nouvelle top secrète._

 _\- Oh c'est quoi ? C'est en rapport avec Arrow ?_

 _\- Non William,_ dit calmement l'informaticienne. _C'est en rapport avec tous les trois et si tu vas bien, on te dira ce qu'il se passe mais ça restera secret, tu promets ?_

 _\- Promis !_ répondit le garçon avec enthousiasme.

Oliver aurait voulu apprendre la nouvelle auprès de sa belle mais une réunion avec le chef de la Police requérait son attention. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de vérifier son téléphone tous les quart d'heure, attendant la nouvelle comme un miracle.

Felicity quant à elle, avait décidé de laisser tomber le hackage et était même allait travailler, son téléphone la suivant à la trace. En plus, elle faisait face à des nausées assez costauds dont elle prétexta un virus auprès de Curtis qui ne fit pas attention. La nouvelle lui serait annoncée dans une minute.

* * *

Vers les une heure de l'après-midi, Oliver tenta encore en vain d'appeler sa petite amie et devenait nerveux. Il voulait tellement savoir, et aussi savoir comment la jeune femme allait. Il allait appeler une autre fois lorsque Felicity apparu dans le bureau.

 _« Je n'ai pas arrêter de t'appeler mon cœur ! Tu as eu des nouvelles du médecin ?_

Felicity lui tendit une paire de chaussons de bébé verte dans la main.

 _\- Oliver Queen, tu vas être papa !_

Le jeune homme explosa de joie et souleva Felicity du sol en l'étreignant :

 _\- Oula, pose-moi, nausée !_ dit Felicity en se couvrant la bouche.

 _\- Désolé, je suis tellement heureux._

Oliver attira sa petite amie sur ses genoux après s'être assis dans son fauteuil et l'enlaça en posant ses mains vers son ventre.

 _\- J'ai hâte de voir sa petite tête_ , dit Oliver avec un sourire béat.

 _\- Tu penses que je serais une bonne mère Oliver ?_

Felicity s'était tournée pour lui faire face.

 _\- Tu te débrouille déjà parfaitement avec William…_

 _\- Et les patrouilles ? Nos amis ? Nos boulots ?... »_

Oliver n'écoutait qu'à moitié, il savourait cette annonce. Enfin le bonheur arrivait.

* * *

(9 mois plus tard)

 _« Oliver, il faut y aller, j'ai mal !_ criait l'informaticienne qui venait de perdre les eaux il y a déjà plus de vingt minutes.

L'archer courait comme un fou dans le loft à la recherche de ses clés de voiture. Décidément, aujourd'hui c'était le bordel !

 _\- Papa, elles sont là !_ dit William en montrant le plan de travail de la cuisine, tout en essayant d'aider Felicity en tenant son sac à main.

 _\- Ok, merci mon grand, répondit Oliver en chopant les clés, tenant la valise de l'autre on y va, dit-_ il en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée, prêt à démarrer en trombe.

 _\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? !_!

Oliver se retourna et vit qu'il avait oublié…Felicity sur le canapé.

 _\- Oh merde !_ répondit-il en allant la soutenir par un bras tout en prenant la valise de naissance et s'assurant que William était avec eux. _Désolée chérie._

 _\- Oliver Queen, vous avez trahi cette future maman ! »_ se mit à dire la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil à William, malgré les contractions.

La grossesse de la jeune femme s'était passée sans accro. William fut le premier au courant et prit la nouvelle plutôt bien, ravi d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il avait été un amour avec Felicity tout le long de ces derniers mois et un lien très fort s'était établi entre eux sous l'œil ébahit d'Oliver.

Leurs amis et leurs familles prirent la nouvelle avec bonheur, soutenant le couple les derniers mois. Oliver et Felicity étaient conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir compter sur la famille et les amis.

Donna Smoak, déjà heureuse de devenir grand-mère était venue souvent rendre visite à la petite famille et William l'adorait, tout comme elle le considérait comme son petit-fils.

Felicity et Oliver prirent la décision commune de lever le pied au repère. Il fallait penser à leur bonheur désormais.

Et en parlant de cela, après 12 heures de travail, Emily Laurel Queen pointa le bout de son nez, sous l'œil attendri de ses parents.


End file.
